Another Cinderella Story
by Star197
Summary: Star was alone in the world she had no one. But that all changes when she meets Castiel. Will he ever realize Star is his princess?
1. Prologue

_Have you ever wished your life was like a fairy tale? Where you find your prince, and live happily ever after?_

_Well Star has! I'll let you guess what her favorite fairy tale is. One hint is, it's just like her life, without the happly ever after!_

* * *

My name is Star daniels! I had everything a 9 year old could ever ask for...but a mom! And that's where my life started going down hill!

My dad got married to an awful woman, with two daughter's!

To make matter's worst, a year later he got cancer and died! Now i'm stuck with a step mom, and step sister's...Could my life get any worst?

My step sister's names are Britney and Blair. There horrible! First they take my room, all my toys, clothes and dog. Then they started treating me like there maid!

My step mom is the worst! She also moved my room to the basement!

At school, i've never had friends. Britney and blair make sure of that! And to make matter's worst we're moving! To a town called Sweet Amoris!

Can my life get any worst?


	2. Chapter 1

_~ ~ ~ ~ BEEP ~ ~ ~ ~_

I opened my eyes, ready to start my first day at my new school.

_What should i wear? Doesn't matter, it will be h*ll eaither way._

_I slipped on blue jeans with rips all through them, a old 80's band shirt, my dads old leather jacket, and my mom's knee high black boots._

_When i walked down stairs, i saw the twins at the table, Blair was eating, while britney was trying to pick food out of her braces._

"did the dog eat your pants?" Blair joked

"No, but it might eat your's" i replied

"She's wearing a dress jeanus!" Britney said

_I looked at there outfits, Fluffy pink dresses, pink sparkly boots, pink earing and choker._

"Aww, look at the simes twins" i said with a smile

"What?" they asked

"i forgot, your dumb" i said while walking towards the door

"MOM!" they screamed

_I ran out the door, grabbed my skatbord and went off to find my new school._

_I was almost there! But i ran into a big pile of red! That turned out to be a boy my age, who's pretty cute._

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" he yelled

"i'm so sorry!" i said while holding out my hand to help him up

He slapped my hand away "get lost"

"but" i tired to say

"GET LOST!" he yelled

"B-bye!" i said while hoping on my skatbord and heading to the school

_When i got there, i saw the twins getting dropping off by MY dad's limo. Everyone stared at them._

"are you just gonna stare at the school or go in?" the red hed from before asked me

"Why do you care?" i asked

He's eyes flared "I don't care" he said while walking away

"here goes nothing, you can do it star!" i said to myself while walking towards the school


	3. Chapter 2

_When i walked into the school...There was no one there_

"what the?" i asked myself

"hello dear, are you Star daniels?" Someone asked from behind me

I jumped "Ye-yes" and turned around to see an old lady in a pink suit

She glared at me "go to the student council room" She said while running off down the hall

"YOU WERE SO MUCH HELP!" i yelled after her

* * *

_I walked a little down the hall, and saw the twins coming out of a room._

"Well if it isn't princess ugly!" Britney said

"Wow, you think i'm a princess?" I said with a glared

"I thought you hated her" Blair asked her

"We do! I ment she's the princess of ugly people" Britney said

"So i'm the princess of you? Good luck with that brace face" I said while pushing past them, and walking into the student council room

* * *

"Hello? The little pink miget told me to come here!" i yelled

"No need to yell. I'm Nathaniel, you are?" A blonde haired boy asked

"I'm Star Daniels. i'm new here, and ready to be picked on again!" I said while rolling my eyes

_Not another dumb blonde!_

"Wha-what?" He asked

"Seriously? How did you not understand that? Is everyone as idiotic as my step sisters?" I asked myself

"I-i i'm sorry" The boy said with a confused face

"Do...you...know...why...the...pink...miget...told ...me...to...come...here?" I asked, slowly so the idiot could understand

"probably to finish your enrolment" he said

"Do you know who's suposed to do that? Or do i need to find a smart person?" I asked

His eyes narowed "I am smart! I'm the student body presedent!" he yelled

"Really? I feel sorry for this school" I said

He sighed and took out a paper "Here's your schedule, come to me if you need help, or go to a smart person"

"I'll go to a smart person" I said while walking out of the room


	4. Chapter 3

_Smart people...are there any in this school? I thought while walking out of the student council room_

**BAM!**

"WATCH WHE-You again?" The red-head from eariler said

"sorry, again" I said in a sarcastic voice

"you should be" He sneered

"Would it kill you to be nice?" I asked

"No, but it might kill you" he said with an ice cold glare

"What did i do to you!" i snapped

"You ran into me, TWICE" he replied

"well, you could've got out of the way!" I said

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN MY WAY!" he snapped

"technically you were in my way" i mumbled

"ugh! Not another Nathaniel" I heard him mumble

"Nathaniel? The dumb blonde guy, in the studnt council room?" I asked

"ya your ju-WAIT, did you just call him dumb?" He asked

"ya, he didn't understand what i was saying, i had to say it VERY slowly. I feel sorry for this school" i replied

He laughed "Maybe your not so bad"

"what?" i asked

"The names Castiel" he said

"I'm Star" i replied

"well i better get going, don't wanna be late skipping class" He said with a smirk, while turning around

"wait! Your a smart person, right?" i asked


	5. Chapter 4

"Can we leave yet?" I asked

"No, you still have 20 more minutes" Nathaniel replied

"Please" i asked while giving him puppy dog eyes

"ummm, NO" nathaniel said

"Told you we should've left when he went to the bathroom" castiel said

"what?" nathaniel asked

"NOTHING!" me and cas repiled

_So your probably wondering where we are, and why we're there with the dumb blonde. Well lets go back alittle bit._

* * *

"Wait! Your a smart person right?" i asked

"uh, i'd like to think so. Why?" castiel asked

"because the dumb blonde told me to find a smart person to help me with my schedule" i replied

Castiel smirked "Ok, give it here"

_I gave it to him_

"Your really unlucky" He said with chuckle

"What? Why?" i asked

"You have math" he said with a smirk

"awwww, i hate math!" i winned

"to bad for you Star-light" He said with a grin

"star-light?" i asked

castiel shrugged "Star seems to short"

"ok? So what do you have?" i asked

His smile faded "math" he mumbled

"So, your unlucky too" i said with a smirk

"do you want me to show you the room or not?" he asked

"ya, Lead the way!" i said with a smile

* * *

_Cas led me to a room that said 'roof'_

"something tells me this isn't the math room" I said more to myself

Castiel laughed "afraid of skipping?"

_What would my step mom say? She'd kill me, and take away...WAIT she can't take anything else away! She's already took everything!_

"In your dreams!" i said with a smirk

_Castiel unlocked the door, and the view was Beautiful_

* * *

_Me and castiel spent the whole day on the roof, just talking about ourselfs. We have alot in common._

_We both LOVE wingled skulls, and hate nathaniel. The only thing we didn't talk about was family, and i was glad about that_

castiel stood up "it's almost lunch, we shoul" then the door burst open

"SEE! They're hiding out on the roof!" A blonde fluff ball said

"Star, how could you!" Britney said from behind her

_Then then dumb blonde prince came out from behind them_

"Castiel, star 1 hour detention now!" he said while turning back down the stairs

"awwww, did i get you in trouble, newbie?" the blonde fluff ball asked

"Fu*K OFF AMBER!" castiel snapped

"sorry Cassy, i didn't think you'd be up here with that ugly duckling" She said

"Ya right" He said while pushing past her and fallowing nathaniel

Fluff ball, or amber as cas called her, glared at me and said "STAY AWAY FROM THEM"

"Ya" Britney, blair, and two other girls said

i tried to say "i ca"

"did i ask you to speak? NO! Now bye, brit and blair are taking me shopping" she said


	6. Chapter 5

_Well, my first day at school went well, except for detention._

_My step mom took my skateboard away, so looks like i'm walking to school._

* * *

_I was like an inch away from the door, when britney grabbed my arm._

"Where do you think your going?" she asked

"School, where else?" i asked

"I don't know, maybe the dump where you belong!" She replied

"Love you too Brit!" I said

"Castiel is going to be Amber's boyfriend, so leave him alone!" she said

"You might wanna fill Castiel in on this, cuz he doesn't see it that way!" I said while freeing my arm from Brit and running out the door

"You are nothing! You'er a loser and always will be! You think he'd ever like you? He probably feels sorry for you!" She yelled

_What if she's right? What if he does feel sorry for me? I'm a loser...but I'm a dreamer...who can't give up just yet!_

_Speaking of Castiel, there he is walking to school!_

"Castiel!" I yelled

He turned around and yelled "I'm not stopping, so hurry up!"

_Maybe i've finally got a friend...a Hot friend!_

I ran up to him "Heya Red, whatcha up to?"

"If you can't tell, i'm walking to school, Star-light" he said with a wink

"I'm not an idiot! I could tell!" I yelled

"Really? Cuz I kinda think your an idiot!" he said with a smirk

"What ever!" I mummbled

"Hey, where's your skateboard?" he asked

"I ummm, i forgot it" I replied

"To bad, i wanted to see if i could ride it" he replied

"You wanna ride my skateboard?" i asked

"umm ya, i've always wanted to try" he replied

"well, some day, i'll teach you!" i replied with a smile

**~ ~ ~ BEEP ~ ~ ~**

_A pink car pulled up, and Amber got out._

_This has gotta be good...NOT!_


	7. Chapter 6

"hey hot stuff, you wanna ride?" Amber asked while strutting towards Castiel

"I rather shoot myself" He mummbled

"Aww, don't be that way" She said while clinging to his arm

"don't you have a bunny to kill or something?" Castiel asked her and i laughed

She glared at me and said "don't you have a gutter to clean or something? Run along little miss Maid!"

_She knows, how does she know? Britney and Blair probably! I'll kill them_

"Well? Get going!" Amber yelled at me

Castiel pushed Amber away from him "Let's go Star" He said while grabbing my arm and pulling me away from amber

* * *

"what did she mean?" Castiel asked

"n-Nothing" i replied while hiding my face

"Fine don't tell me! But when it blows up in your face don't say i never told you so!" He snapped while walking to the courtyard

_He's right, it will blow up in my face, it always does! I'm just the little maid with no friends!_

**~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~**

"It's nice of you to join us miss Daniels, it would've been better if you'd come yesterday" The teacher said with a glare

"I'm so sorry" i said

"Just take you seat!" he said while pointing to a seat beside a girl with orange hair and the blonde prez

"Hi i'm Iris" The girl said with a smile

"Star" i replied

"you wanna sit with me at lunch, i'll be in the courtyard" she asked

"Sure!" i reaplied with a smile

_I MADE A FRIEND!_

* * *

_Classes took forever but it finally lunch._

_I see Iris sitting by a tree with a bunch of other girls, and she waves me over._

"star, this is Violette, melody, kim and Peggy! And everyone this is star" she said

"hello, nice to meet you" the girl named melody said while i sat down

"You to" i said shyly

"Are you going to the dance?" iris asked

"What dance?" i asked her


	8. Chapter 7

_Here i am, washing my stepmothers floor, insted of going to the schools mascarade Dance!_

_All because of stupid Britney and Blair telling her that i was planing on going. But i'm not gonna let them win._

"When your done with that floor, there's the one in the dining room, and the ball room" my stepmother said

"Yes ma lady" i replied with a cold glare

"Awww, star. You would've hated that dance anyway" she said

"And why's that?" i asked

"Because you've got no friends, you aren't very pretty, and no one likes you, they just feel sorry for you" she said

_She's right, about all those things! Iris, melody and the others girls probably feel sorry for me, and well castiel made it pretty clear that i'm on my own._

"Well, i've got to go! when i get home the floors better be sparkling!" she said while walking out the door

"I'M SO NOT GONNA LET THEM WIN! MY DADDY WORKED FOR ALL THIS MONEY! I'M NOT GONNA LET HER BOSS ME AROUND! I'M GOING TO THAT DANCE, THE QUESTION IS HOW!" i screamed to myself

_In a fairy tale, this is where my fairy god mother would come, make the floors sparkle, get me the perfect dress, hair and car...but this isn't a fairy tale, this is my life._


	9. Chapter 8

_I bet you think that i'm riding to the dance in a sparkling sliver carage right? Cuz my life is just so much like Cinderella's!_

_Well you'd be wrong, god how i wish you were right!_

_You wanna know where i am?_

_Still on the flipping floor! I don't have the guts to disobay that witch._

* * *

"Hello!" i heard someone yell

"Who is it?" I yelled back

_Here it is! I bet it's my fairy god mother! DREAMS DO COME TRUE!_

"Hello?" they asked again

"I'M READY FOR MY DREAMS TO COME TRUE!" i yelled while running to the front door

**BAM!**_ i ran into the door. I heard laughing and turned to see Brit, Blair, Amber and two other girls._

"I can't beleive you fell for that!" I heard Britney say

"You are NOBODY! You're not Cinderella, or anything special so GET THAT THROUGH YOUR STUPID HEAD!" Amber yelled at me

"Ya!" The two girls yelled

"Now get back on your knees and scrub the floor like the nobody you are!" Amber said while walking out the door with the other girls following her

_Boy would i like to rub that smirk right off her face! If i'm gonna make my life mean something, it's now or never, and chose now! it's time to go to that dance!_

* * *

_'They won't notice if the floor doesn't sparkle it's not like they look at it anyway!' Is what i thought while i walked out of my house_

_What am i wearing? Well i took a green dress out of Blair's closet and spraided it with glitter._  
_Not the prettiest thing in the world but it's not like i have a fairy god mother._

**SPLASH!** _I just got drenched in mud by a car...my life sucks so much!_


	10. Chapter 9

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry!" A girl with sliver hair and a dazling dress said while getting out of the car

"It's ok" i said while wipping the mud of my face

"No it's not! Your dress is ruined!" She said while walking towards me

"It's fine, i was just going to a dance. Maybe i'll go next time" I said sadly

"No! It's my fault so i'll get you a new dress!" she said

_Is she serious? Maybe she's my fairy god mother_

"you really don't have to do that" i said

"Sure i do!" she said while grabbing my arm and pulling me into her car

* * *

_It's AMAZING! The prettiest green dress i've seen in my life._

"It's amazing!" i gushed

"i'm glad you think so" she replied

"I'm Star" i replied with a smile

"Rosa" she replied

"Are you sure i can borrow this dress?" i asked

"Ya, my boyfriend made it and i'm sure he wont mind" She said

"Well tell him i said thanks!" I said with a smile

"Will do, but we better get going to that dance" She said with a smile

"Oh, you don't have to drive me, you've done enough already" i said

She started laughing "It's no trouble really. I'm going there anyway"

"You go to school there?" i asked

"Yep, so i guess we'll be seeing alot of each other. Lets go" she said with a smile

_I'm starting to like it here. I met my fairy Rosa, i wonder when i'll meet my prince charming!_


	11. Chapter 10

Dances are so boring, why did i even wanna go? It's not like anyone would even dance with me.

I must look like a big loner standing in the corner all by myself...good thing i have a mask on.

"You don't like dances either, do you?" I heard a familar voice say

"What gave that away?" i asked with a smirk

"Well the fact that you're in a corner" I heard castiel say

"Haha very funny" I said while turning to face him

"would you like to dance..." He asked while waiting for my name

"What fun would it be if i told you Castiel?" i said while grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor

"So how did you know it was me?" he asked

"Well, the red hair was a give away" I said with a smirk

He chuckled "How come i can't put your voice to a face?"

"Maybe you were looking without really seeing" i replied

He laughed "that sounds like something from some chessey love story"

I smirked "Who knows maybe you'll turn out to be prince charming"

"So really, who are you?" he asked while spinning me around

"Thats for me to know and for you to find out" i said while the song ended

Somehow we ended up on the roof

"It's beautiful up here" i replied while leaning on the railing

"ya it is" Castiel replied

I turned my head and realized that he was stairing at me

"Answer one question for me, please" he replied

"Ok" i mummbled

"How do i know you?" he asked while getting closer to me

"I think i better question is how don't you know me" i said

He sighed "It's been what, 3 hours? And i can feel myself falling for you. It's unreal"

"Especially for you right? Sweet Amoris' Bad Boy" i replied

"Ya" He said while moving in close untill our lips met 


End file.
